


Passive-Aggressive Flowers

by narrydreams



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mention of past relationship, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrydreams/pseuds/narrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall teaches Harry how to tell someone "fuck you" through a bouquet of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive-Aggressive Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> you guys so i saw this prompt on tumblr tonight and i literally wrote this like in an hour so im sure it sucks but oh well :)

Niall heard the door swing open and shut close with a whoosh, making the bell on the door jingle. That sound was all too familiar to him, the sound of someone missing an anniversary or some other momentous occasion, who had rushed in to buy flowers. He peeked out from behind the stand of greeting cards he was rearranging to try and spot the customer. It wasn't very difficult; he was walking straight up to the counter. 

The man, young man, Niall assessed they were about the same age, looked quite bothered, eyebrows scrunched together under his gray beanie, arms crossed resting across his chest. Niall noticed his nose first, disproportionately large for his face, maybe it was the flared nostrils. Then the lips below his nose. Those were big too, plump might be a better word. Plump and red, like some kind of berry. The guy was pulling his lower lip with his thumb and forefinger. He looked like he was stewing about something. A flower shop was certainly not the place to do so. 

"Can I help you, sir?" Niall straightened up from the stand and made his way back to the counter. 

The guy's expression didn't change much, but Niall caught the way his green eyes shot up to Niall's face, stopping for a quick break at Niall's own blue eyes. 

He gave a cough, "Uh, yeah, I'm want to get a flower arrangement." 

Niall nodded. This guy's face was still deep in thought, nostrils flared and eyebrows furrowed, but eyes no longer squinted down at his shoes, instead they were trained on Niall's with a sort of curiosity. 

"Well, what's the occasion?" Niall smiled at him. For whatever reason, Niall felt a twist in his stomach; he found himself wishing the guy wouldn't say it was for an anniversary for his significant other or something. But then Niall shook his head a little, thinking of how absurd that sounded. He didn't even know the guy. 

"I want an arrangement passive-aggressively says 'fuck you'." The answer was delivered by a small, devilish lift of his red lips. And Niall was taken aback, and slightly relieved, again for no particular reason. 

Niall snorted, and gave a smug grin in response. He lifted his eyebrow, questioning the other's intentions. 

"I'm serious." The other boy replies, very seriously, of course. 

"You see, today was mine and my boyfriend's anniversary," the boy let his arms fall from his chest and rested them comfortably on the glass countertop, and without invitation, he started to tell the story of why he needed to say "fuck you" in flowers. 

As Niall learned in the next twenty minutes, this boy was a very slow talker and often went off on wild tangents, he had learned a few weeks ago that his boyfriend had cheated on him. And of course, he thought it would be the perfect plan to break up with him on their 2 year anniversary, complete with a flower arrangement that says it all. 

"So, you want to bring flowers," Niall squinted his eyes and slightly cocked his head to one side, confused, "to a breakup, and you're going to spend about £20 to break up with somebody?" 

The boy nodded with a toothy grin. 

"Hell," Niall muttered, shaking his head, "usually I'd take what I can, not give them more." 

"I would say there's a method to the madness, eh," the boy paused to shift his eyes down to Niall's name tag, "Niall?" Niall didn't miss the tiny, delighted lift of the corner of his lips when he said Niall's name. 

"I definitely would disagree if you weren't paying me," Niall paused for the boy to fill his name in. 

"Harry" 

"But since you are paying me, Harry," Niall turned around and grabbed a heart-shaped vase from the shelf behind him, "I'll do whatever you so wish." 

Harry grinned and followed Niall around the to the large assortment of fresh flowers at the back of the shop. 

"So, what kind of 'fuck you' message would you like to convey?" Niall surveyed his flowers, awaiting Harry's thought-out answer.

Harry hummed and tapped his lips, "Like, 'you're a stupid piece of shit, fuck you for breaking my heart' kind of bouquet." 

Niall thought for a while, perusing through the array of flowers. 

"Alright, so we'll need geraniums, to tell him that he's stupid," Niall plucked some from their vase, "and some yellow carnations, to tell him how disappointed you are, and finally," Niall stopped in front of the orange lilies, "some of these, to convey your hatred." 

Niall stuck these flowers in the case, nicely of course, after all this message was to be conveyed passive-aggressively. 

"I love it." Harry grinned walking alongside Niall back to the counter. "How much do I owe you?" He pulled out his wallet.

Niall shrugged, "£15 should do it." 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "You sure?" 

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to spend too much on a damn breakup of all things." 

Harry pulled the bills out of his wallet with a smile, "Thanks for looking out, mate." 

"'Course," Niall pulled out Harry's receipt and pointed to the shelf of cards, "want one of those to write down all the meanings of the flowers so he'll get it nice and clear?" 

Harry nodded and plucked one from the stand, a simple one, white with a pink heart on it and a blank interior. 

"Can you do it?" He slid the card to Niall, "I don't remember all the meanings." 

Niall nodded and started writing. 

"And while you're at it, write down your number for me so I know who to call when I'm in need of some flower power." 

Niall cackled and took Harry's receipt back to scribble down his phone number. 

Harry stared at it for a second, then picked up his vase full of passive-aggressive flowers, smiled at Niall one last time, and headed for the door. 

"I better be getting a text tonight that tells how it all went down!" Niall called to Harry from behind his glass counter. He heard Harry's bright laughter before the jingle of the bells.


End file.
